Amane
Amane Akaike, also known as Quorx, TheBlankPageX1,KawaiiAtheist is a legendary instigator and the Commander of the Akaike Legion. He made his debut in OT around 2014 and changed the forum dynamic solely with hard work and effort. He might've caused some OTers to leave the website with his apocalypses and posting. Amane has a Pastebin account where he posts many stories of his series "OT Force" and used to post them on OT, but they were removed. Currently, there is over 40 stories but Amane has stopped making them for some reason it seems. The Person Alex is believed to be of Irish descent, although there is no proof of such claims, nor the 2 photos that he himself leaked are proof of him being who he is, the only thing certain about him is his uncertainty. Amane started as a regular poster in OT after some posters like Gabidou99 started arguing with him and some other started flagging him. Amane got permabanned and this caused such a hatred inside him that he decided to haunt the forum forever to dispel the catarsis inside of him, true enough, he gave the admins a chance to revive some old accounts in a chance to bribe him, but they refused and so suffered the consequences. It is possible and highly likely Amane lives in Dublin, Ireland, and he once went to a Star Wars convention called "Invasion Dublin" and his IPs show him from being in the Irish area. Amane has a large amount of very different interests.These include Nirvana, Marilyn Manson, anime, The World Ends With You, Invader Zim, alpacas, and anything else that he makes hundreds of threads about the same thing for. The Consequences Amane permanent banning caused him to constantly spam the board in OT, this spam contained pornography, spam threads (themed apocalypses), which included the Rolbypocalypse, Alpacapocalypse and much others; he would spam constantly the board and even moderators couldn't keep up with him. He would also confront certain users about certain situations, to which people would mistake with bullying, one of these so called victims is Mikkmar, a young estonian homosexual that behaves without filial piety on the forums. Amane would frequently tell people how they should have been aborted or even murdered, to which most actually deserved it. Today Amane spams threads usually involving anime boys or sometimes girls he thinks are cute. He will always deny they are male and eventually people stopped caring about these threads. Another type of new thread he makes is where he discusses events in his life, usually involving video games. The Legion and their Members Amane also founded the Akaike Legion, an anarchist movement which seeks to establish control over the world. The Akaike Legion even has its own website and forum, and it also got attacked a few time and was also deleted by external enemies like adv0catus. The Akaike Legion spared no effort to develop their recruiting on the board, some members include Dias17se, an old time member that covertly in the shadows did a lot of wet work, like spamming, or creating threads directed at Amane, positive and negative to further expand his legend. Dias17se's motives are unknown, some say that he merely is a spectator and he just wants to see how far people will go. Inmonkeyness was also one of the founding members of the Akaike Legion, but a bitter grudge breached Inmonkeyness and Amane and the two never got along again until today, the motives of the breach are unclear. Immortal7777 is also a occasional supporter of the Legion. Category:Member specific pages